On Tour Part 1
by Jena Lei Draven
Summary: The women's division has a new comer!
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own or know any of the WWF character (there are a few I wish I did though:). I'm not making any money off of the story, so don't sue me. The other characters are mine and remember its impolite to steal.  
  
  
ON TOUR Part 1  
Jena Lei Draven  
  
  
  
The plane landed at LAX. The jet landed and teams of people exited a gateway. The press was surrounding the gate. It was a big event and the city was waiting for them to get off the plane. They all filed off and walked through the press and went to their respective rental cars. They all drove to the local hotel. The place was a familiar place to most of them except one. Alisha.  
  
Jeff pulled up to the hotel. He had agreed to give Alisha a ride to the hotel. It was a huge hotel, the Beverly Hilton to be specific. She pulled her bags out of the back of the jeep. "We're staying here? She asked?"  
  
Jeff grinned. Alisha was the newest member of the "family". She had been a waitress at a cafe in New York. She served Mr. McMahn and the rest was history. She was the all-american girl and that's exactly what he was looking for. She trained at a school in New York for about six months and now was ready for the big time. He understood how overwhelming it could be at first. Before joining the company he and his brother were living in a small town in North Carolina. It took a while to get used to the buses, jets, cars, and fancy hotel, but it wasn't impossible to get used to. "Yup. This is home sweet home for the next week."  
  
"This place is incredible. I'll never be able to find my way around here." Alisha had come from a moderately poor family and never really ventured from her neighborhood.  
  
"Well once we get checked in I'll show you around. We stay here everytime we come to town."  
  
"Okay." She went and checked in and followed Jeff to the elevator.  
  
"Well your room is down towards the end of the hall. Mine's on the next floor. I'll be down in about a half hour. We'll check the place out. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. No problem." She walked to the end of the hall and sure enough there was her room. "Thank you, Jeff." she whispered looking up to the next floor. She pulled out the card and put it in the scanner, but the door didn't unlock. She tried it again. "Damn!"  
  
"Need some help?" asked a male voice. She was on her twentieth try and it wasn't going very well.  
  
She turned around and found one of the wrestlers standing there. He couldn't hide the smile from his face. It wasn't everyday that he came upon a girl kicking the door and yelling at the lock. She blushed a deep red. "Yeah. I think that I could use a hand." She handed him the card and he opened the door on the third try.  
  
"You might wanna get a new card. The strip is wearing on this one."  
  
"Thank you for helping me. I could have been out here until Jeff came down to get me."  
  
"It wasn't a problem. I'm Dwayne by the way."  
  
"I'm Alisha. You must be the guy everyone talks about. The Rock right?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. You're the new girl, right?"  
  
"Guilty as charged."  
  
"Well welcome to the WWF. If you need anything just let one of us know. All the guys are pretty cool. The bad guys on TV are usually pretty nice."  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She walked into her hotel room. It was a large suite. There was a vase of roses on the table. She pulled the card from it. 'Welcome to the Family!'. It was from Shane. She and Shane had gotten along really well. Alisha loved his wife and their entire family had been very kind to her.  
She heard a knock at the door. She answered the door, knowing very well that it could only be Jeff. She opened the door and was suprised to find Chris Jericho standing there. "Hi?" She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Hi I'm Chris. I thought I should stop by and welcome you. I didn't ge a chance to talk to you on the plane. The Hardyz seemed to want your full attention."  
  
"I'm Alisha."  
  
"Well I'll see you around. Probably at dinner or something."  
  
"It was nice meeting you." She closed the door and sat at the small table in her room. She pulled out a book and started to read. She nodded off after the first few pages. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She stumbled over to the door, trying to get her exhausted body to move. She pulled it open and leaned on the door.  
  
"Taking a nap?" asked Jeff with a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah sorta. I was reading actually, then I took an unplanned nap."  
  
"Jet lag. You get used to it, but never take a nap. It just kills you."  
  
"I'm starting to realize that." She replied yawning.  
  
"Ready to go?" He laughed as she yawned again. "Maybe we'll skip the tour and just grab dinner."  
  
"I don't think I could even eat, I'm so tired."  
  
"Come on." He look her hand and pulled her into the hallway. Alisha was glad she still had her room key in her pocket. He pulled her to the elevator.  
  
"Alright. Where are we eating?"  
  
"The company has the entire hotel restaurant for an hour. It'll be a chance to meet everyone."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Just so you know. You can order whatever. The company covers it."  
  
"Very cool." She followed him to the restaurant and they went through security. "I'll never get used to that. Is there really a need for security everywhere?"  
  
"Wait 'til they assign you a guard. That really bites. I hate when I have to leave the area of the hotel designated for us. You have to have a guard."  
  
"That has to suck."  
  
"Yeah that's why I never really have any relationships. It tends to wig your significant other out after a while."   
  
"Well I'm not really here to date, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Jeff looked a her in surprise. The comment almost sounded hostile, but he thought it was best to leave it alone for a while. "Let's eat."  
  
They headed over to the buffet that had been set out. Alisha went for the pizza, while Jeff chose chicken nuggets. They sat at one of the long tables. Alisha briefly spoke to a lot of the wrestlers and had a really good time. "So Jeff, how about that tour?"  
  
"Sure." He took her around and showed her where the pool, gym, and vending areas were. They stopped by the front desk and Alisha pick up a new card.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Night." She got ready for bed.   
  
  
She arrived at the arena. There were people everywhere. She finally found wardrobe. The woman that was running the place told her to grab an outfit and go ahead an change into it, she would be back in about ten minutes. Alisha found a pair of leather pants and a thick-strapped tank top. She threw them on and grabbed a pair of boots. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her black curls into a ponytail. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to scare you, but they are ready for you in makeup and hair." the waredrobe woman explained. Alisha had her hair sprayed into place and they went light on the makeup, highlighting her icy blue eyes. She headed to a locker room and started to look at the list of matches. She was facing Kat. No problem there. Suddenly the door burst open and a man came storming in.  
  
The man grabbed her. "Alright, Stephanie where is he?" It was Stone Cold. He turned her and had her by the throat. His grip loosened instantly. "Alisha. Oh man, I'm so sorry. With the light and everything. Nevernind. I'm so sorry." He waited for a response, but Alisha said nothing. "Alisha?"   
  
She tore his hand from her throat and began to cough. "It's okay." she croaked out. "Just remind me to stay far away from you." She walked out of the locker room.  
  
Steve headed out after her. She stopped suddenly in front of him and he crashed into her. "Whoa. Sorry."  
  
"No problem." She headed the opposite direction.  
  
He watched as a guy about Alisha's age went through security. He walked up to the guy. "Is there somethin' I can help you with son?"  
  
"Yeah I'm looking for Alisha."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
"We went to school together. I wanted to interview her for the local paper." He held out his press pass and itinery.  
  
"I'll take you her." He led the gentleman to the locker rooms. She went straight to the Hardy/Jericho locker room. Sure enough she was helping Chris tape up. "Alisha this man says he's with the press." Steve pointed his thumb at the guy.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" Alisha asked without looking up from her tape job.  
  
"It's good to see you, Alisha." The man responded sincerely. "I almost didn't recognize you with the dark hair."  
  
"Damn, I was so close. What tipped you off? You never answered my question."  
  
"I'm here with the paper."  
  
"That's nice. The Rock is down the hallway and to the left. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." She started on Chris' other wrist.  
  
"I'm here to interview you."  
  
"Two words. Restraining order."  
  
"Look I came here with the best of intentions."  
  
"That's lovely. Now leave. As for your interview, no comment."  
  
"But--"  
  
"She asked you to leave son. I'll show you the way if you don't get a move on." Steve interjected.  
  
"Alisha can't we at least talk for a minute in private."  
  
"Fine. You have one minute starting now." She walked out into the hallway. The guys tried to ignore what was going on outside and chatted among themselves. Alisha walked back in and sat on the bench with the reporter following her. "What do you need to know?"  
  
"How did you get the job?"  
  
"I was a waitress and the boss saw me and hired me on the spot."  
  
"Are you nervous about you debut tonight?"  
  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't be human if I wasn't."  
  
"That about does it. I knew you'd help me out." The guy stood up. He smiled at the others and looked back at Alisha. "I'll be seeing you soon. I'm thinking this may be a series. You know?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." Alisha said in a small voice. She wait for the guy to leave before even looking up.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"He just wanted an interview." She replied fiddling with the laces on one of her boots.  
  
"He certainly knew how to sweet talk you into an interview."  
  
"Yeah he's always been real persuasive." she replied. She stood up. "I need to get going. See you guys later." She walked over to the curtain area and waited for her match. It was kind of quiet when she walked out to the ring. No one really hated her or Kat so there was not much yelling either way. She did defeat Kat and walked back to the curtain area. She checked the newest version of the line-up and noted that she was done for the night. She went to her locker and changed. She gave the woman in waredrobe her clothes back and left the arena.  
  
"Alisha!"  
  
Her blood turned to ice. She recognized the voice. She turned to see, Mike, the reporter, coming towards her. "Yeah?" She asked hoping her quick response would stop him a good distance away from her, but he came right up to her.  
  
He slapped her across the face. "How dare you do that to me in front of those people."  
  
"Why you're an ass, there's no love loss between us. Why should I be nice to you?"  
  
He kneed her in the abdomen. "Look, you're my girlfriend--"  
  
"Ex." She interupted, receiving a slap for her efforts.  
  
"You are my girlfriend."  
  
"I'd rather die than be with you ever again."  
  
"That can be arranged." He threw her into a wall. With that the room went dark for Alisha.  
  
  
  
"Alisha?" a voice was calling her out of the dark abyss that she had sank into. "Alisha?!"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw blurred shapes around her. She tried to talk, but all the came out was a cough. She couldn't stop coughing and her lungs were starting to burn with the effort. She saw a shape next to her. She instantly moved to a corner of the garage. She was too dizzy to stand, but she would defend herself. She wasn't a victim anymore. She could take care of herself.  
  
"It's me, Dwayne." Rock had come out to the garage and found her lying next to his car. He heard footsteps running way, but didn't persue them. He watched her back into a corner. She was geniuinely afraid of him. "Just take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're alright." She curled up into a ball with her face tucked behind her knees. She looked like a tiny child. Watching his every move. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. He really wasn't sure if mentally she was really with him or not. She didn't say anything. "It's the Rock, Dwayne Johnson." Still no reaction. "I'm friends with Jeff."  
  
"Jeff?"she raised her head and spoke in a soft whisper.  
  
"Yeah. Jeff, do you remember him?"  
  
"Yeah." Her voice was child-like and she was starting to sniffle.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go get him okay?"  
  
"Please don't leave!!!" She cried out. She was shaking.  
  
"Alright. I'll call him." Rock pulled out his cell and called Jeff. "Hey, Jeff it's Dwayne. I have a situation out in the parking area I need you to see. Can you come out here pronto? Good. See ya in a few." He hung up the phone. "He's on his way." He reached over to check her face, but she fliched away as soon as he made contact. He took off his jacket and draped it around her. She pulled it close and withdrew farther into the corner. He saw Jeff come out and waved him over.  
  
Jeff stopped mid-step when he saw Alisha. There was blood and marks everywhere. Her face was starting to bruise. There were a few scrapes on the side of her head. Her clothes were torn and covered in dirt. "What happened?"  
  
"I found her unconscious by the side of my car."  
  
"Alisha." Jeff crouched in front of her. "Baby." She jerked away. "It's me, Jeff."  
  
Her tear-filled blue eyes met his. She was trembling and her head was pulsing. She could only see blurs of color. Her entire body ached. She tried to focus on the man in front of her. The multiple arrays of colors could only be one person. "Jeff."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh God." She threw herself into his arms. He smoothed the back of her hair trying to comfort her. "I wanna go back to the hotel."  
  
"We need to get you checked out first."  
  
"No." She drew back again.  
  
"Okay, but we're gonna fix you up when we get to the hotel." He picked her up. She moaned as she was hoisted into the air. He passed her to Rock. "I'm driving." Rock couldn't help, but smile as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.  
  
They pulled into the hotel and carried Alisha into Rock's room. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a first aid kit. "It comes with the job." He handed it to Jeff.   
  
Jeff went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. He placed the cloth near her face and she drew away. He gently cupped her chin and lightly ran the cloth along her jaw and carefully dabbed the cuts on her face. He grabbed the disinfectant and applied it to the cuts. Jeff sat across from Alisha on a coffee table. "I need to check those ribs, too." He lifted up one side of the tank top. There was bruising all the way down. He let the backside of one of his fingers trail with a fether touch down the side of her rib cage. The top ones were fine, but the bottom ones were bruised, worse case senario cracked. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"It was dark." Alisha stated. Not giving anymore information.  
  
"We'll make sure they step up security." Rock picked up the phone and walked into the other room.  
  
"We need to get you to bed. Can you walk?"  
  
Alisha nodded and rose. The room spinned in front of her. "Jeff." He carefully wrapped an arm around her and helped her back to her room. She went into the bathroom and changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up from the magazine that he was reading.  
  
"I know this sounds stupid, but could you put my hair in a ponytail for me. My ribs can't handle my arms being up for so long."  
  
"Sure. Have a seat on the bed." He sat behind her and carefully brushed her hair into a ponytail. He secured it with a band and brushed through the tail once more. "There all set. Time for you to hit the sack." He pulled the blanket back and waited for Alisha to crawl in. He covered her and sat on the bed next to her. "Jeff, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course. What do you need?"  
  
"Could you send Dwayne in here? I'd like to thank him for everything."  
  
"Sure then you gotta get some sleep. You've been through a lot tonight." He left.  
  
The Rock entered the room. "You wanted to see me, Jabroni?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you. I realize that you were trying to help, but I really took a knock to the head."  
  
"I'm just glad there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage."  
  
"That makes two of us." Alisha started to drift off.   
  
"Night Jabroni." The Rock tip-toed out of the room. "I'll take second watch."  
  
Jeff nodded and crept back into the room, not disturbing Alisha. 


	2. On Tour pt. 2

On Tour Part 2  
Jena Lei Draven  
  
  
I don't own anyone from the WWF and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
  
Jeff nodded and crept back into the room, not disturbing Alisha. He stayed in Alisha's room for the night. He was relieved of his watch at 3:00, but he never left. Rock must have been in, because he was covered with a blanket. He looked over to the bed and saw it was empty. "Alisha?"  
  
She walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a long-sleeve, form-fitting shirt. "Yeah?" Her hair was clipped back and she had already done her make-up.   
  
Jeff would have never known that she had been hurt if he hadn't patched her up himself. "How are you?"  
  
"A little sore, but no worse for the wear."  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thanks. I was about to order breakfast if you're interested."  
  
"Nah, I should head back upstairs and get ready myself. I'll see you this afternoon though."  
  
"'Kay. See ya later." She replied as he headed out the door. The door never completely closed. "Well, if it isn't the Great One."  
  
"Morning Jabroni." Dwayne sat down on the couch. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Like someone with a bit of head trauma."  
  
"Hey we offered to have a medic look at you."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Alisha replied coldly.  
  
"Point taken. You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really."  
  
"I was about to head down to breakfast. Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure." Alisha walked stiffly to the door. She waited for Rock to walk out and then she followed.  
  
"So what are you going to have?" asked Dwayne as the waiter walked up to their table.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry smoothy."  
  
"I'll have scrabbled eggs and bacon." Dwayne chimed in after her. They had breakfast and started chatting.  
  
"Miss St. James." A police officer walked up to the table. "May I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Of course." She walked out of the restaurant. Dwayne stayed at the table. The other wrestlers were watching with interest. This was exactly what Alisha didn't need. She returned to the table ten minutes later.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing." Alisha left it at that.  
  
"Alisha, what's going on?" Chris Irvine walked up to the table.  
  
"I'm having a chat with Dwayne."  
  
"What about the cop?"  
  
"He wanted an autograph." Alisha finished off her drink and left a five on the table. "Have a good morning gentlemen." She stood and walked away.  
  
Chris sat down. "Care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Chris, I can't."  
  
"I will find out."  
  
"Take my advice and if you do try to find out. Tread carefully." With that Dwayne stood up and left the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Chris walked into the arena and saw the mass of people tearing down from the show. He was looking for Alisha, since she had already checked out of her hotel room. He wandered around the backstage area and found the reporter that had stopped by yesterday making his way to the exit. He kept walking towards the direction that the reporter had come from. He walked towards Stone Cold's dressing room and heard noise from inside. He walked in and waited until Steve was done in the bathroom, but was shocked when Alisha opened the door. She had a cracked lip and a bruised cheek. There was blood still running from the cut on her lip. "Alisha, what happened?" He sat her down on the couch.  
  
"I became real intimate with a ring post, uncovered." She sighed. "That's what I get for fooling around during tear down."  
  
"Are we havin' a damn meetin' in here?" Steve walked into the room. He looked at the scene in front of him. "You alright?" He asked Alisha.  
  
"Better now thanks for the use of your room."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"See ya." She walked out of the room.  
  
"Well I didn't buy a damn word of what she said." Steve sat down next to Chris.  
  
"Well it could have been an accident with the ring."  
  
"What ring? She told me that she got hit while her and Jesse were working out. I know she's lying now. Jesse isn't even in town. I just checked and he left last night."  
  
"Why would she lie?"  
  
"She's hiding somethin'. That's for sure."  
  
"I think Dwayne may have some answers."  
  
"Then let's go have a little chat with him."  
  
"Good luck. I tried talking to him earlier and he walked away."  
  
"I'll get it out of him one way or another."  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." The door opened and the People's champ found Jericho and the Rattlesnake at his door. "Something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah tell us what is going on with Alisha."  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"I'm not going to ask again son."  
  
"Fine. She was attacked last night. She's fine though. Nothing a few weeks won't heal."  
  
"What? I was refering to the bloody lip and bruised cheek she had today. Was that from last night?"  
  
"No. Her lip was fine and any bruising she had was covered up."  
  
"I can atest to that. She was fine this morning." added Chris.  
  
"Somethin's not right here."  
  
"What about one of the wrestlers? or crew? It has to be someone that's with us." replied Chris. He stood up and walked to the door. He walked down the hall and to the elevator. He met the reporter guy on his way off the floor, getting in. He went straight to the Hardyz suite. They were gone for practice at the gym, but Chris had a feeling that Alisha was there. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Jeff, I swear you'd forget..." Alisha stopped when she saw Chris. "Chris."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Who did this to you? Come on it didn't take us long to figure it out." He walked into the room. He was greeted to a mess. There was stuff strewn around. He took a closer look at Alisha. She had been crying. "What's going on? Talk to me." He approached her, but she backed away. She was shaking so Chris decided that he should back off for the time being. He sat in a chair off to the side.  
  
"I guess it was kinda obvious, huh? I just didn't want anyone to know."   
  
"Know?"  
  
"He was hitting me again and touching me and --" Alisha ran to the bathroom. Chris could hear her stomach rejecting breakfast.  
  
"Did he...?"  
  
"No thank goodness." She walked past him. "But I deserve this you know. I left him and I wanted a new life. I didn't deserve to have it. I'm nothing." Alisha began to sob. Chris touched her shoulder and she stiffened. He stroked her arm and eventually she stopped flinching when he brushed his hand down her arm.  
  
"That's not true and you know that. You're a smart girl." Chris responded.  
  
"Thanks for trying to help, but..."  
  
"I know. The same thing happened to a friend of mine. It takes time, but I promise it'll get better, but first you have to put this guy behind bars where he belongs."  
  
"He'd kill me."  
  
"We can protect you here. You will have a body guard soon enough and we can keep an eye on you until then."  
  
"I don't know." She sighed and walked over to the window. "So who knows about this?"  
  
"Dwayne, as you know, Steve, myself, and I'm assuming the Hardy clan."  
  
"Just Jeff and I'd like it to not go any farther."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"Thanks." She walked towards the couch, but didn't make it. Her legs buckled beneath her. Chris approached her.  
  
"Alisha." He could see that she was okay physically, but the blank look that was starting to form over her face couldn't have been good.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"How about we watch some TV?" He asked pulling her to her feet and leading her to the couch.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He decided the news would be safe and left the room. He picked up the phone. 


	3. On Tour pt. 3

Jeff grabbed the phone as it rang. He had no idea who would be calling him at the gym. "Yeah?"  
  
"Jeff it's Chris."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was attacked twice today."  
  
He kept a poker face on as Matt approached him. "I see."  
  
"Is Matt there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll take her to the airport."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He looked at Matt and smiled. "See you there and thanks."  
  
"Hey Bro, what's up?" Matt asked.  
  
"Chris is bringing Alisha to the airport."  
  
"That's nice of him. It will be awesome to be back in New York."  
  
"Yeah it should be fun."  
  
  
Chris helped Alisha finish packing up. They got everything onto the baggage carts that everyone shared. They kept their carry-ons and headed for the airport. They arrived as everyone else did. They all sat in the terminal. Alisha had managed to patch herself up again and actually looked rather stunning in Chris' opinion. She had drawstring khakis and a tanktop on. They all boarded the private jet and prepared for take off. Alisha took her assigned seat. The company always had assigned seats, until they were allowed to roam the cabin. It let people meet others in the company. No one sat by the same people. Alisha was sitting across from Joanie and Paul. The seat next to her was empty. She was looking forward to when they were able to wander around the cabin. She found that Joanie and Paul were both really nice and they both asked a lot of questions about family and friends back home. They also shared some of their stories. People were beginning to walk around the cabin. Jeff came and sat next to her. He chatted with Joanie and Paul for a few minutes, but then brought Alisha to another part of the plane. Dwayne, Steve, and Chris were sitting at one of the rectangle couches on the plane. Jeff and Alisha sat across from everyone. She answered all of their questions, but one. Who the person was.  
  
Alisha was getting sleepy and headed back to her seat to catch a nap. Jeff followed her. He needed to talk to Paul about one of the new moves that the Hardyz were introducing. Alisha curled up in her seat and her head was laying in Jeff's lap. He stroked it as he chatted with Paul.  
  
"You guys make a cute couple." Joanie replied after Alisha fell asleep.  
  
"We're not together."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a long story. Now just isn't a good time." Jeff sighed and turned his attention to playing with her hair.  
  
"At least give it some thought man." Paul replied.   
  
"I do just about every moment of the day since we met. She just isn't ready yet."   
  
"I would give her some time. She seems really sweet. She's adorable, too." Joanie inputed. She felt that she was looking at her new pet project. Getting them together.  
  
The stewardess came by and handed Jeff a blanket that he threw over her. She snuggled into the mounds of fabric and fell further back into sleep. They hit turbulence suddenly and Jeff through his arm around Alisha to keep her from falling out of her seat. "Alisha, you need to wake up. We have hit a bit of turbulence." She looked at him sleepily and sat up. They both put seat belts on and braced themselves for the continuing wave of bumps.  
  
The flight was long and everyone was happy to be getting off the plane in one piece. They all headed to the hotel. The rooms were adjoining this time and there were long corridors of rooms with connecting doors. Alisha was next to Steve and Dwayne. She was sharing with Amy. They all unpacked and people began drifting through. Paul stopped in looking for Joanie, but then moved on. Everyone could hear Chris and Jeff down the corridor. The three guys were sharing a room. Everyone ran to watch what was going on. Chris had Jeff in the walls of Jericho on one of the beds. Alisha heard a knock at the door and answered it. She immediately wished she hadn't. It was Mike and he didn't look very happy.  
  
"We need to talk!" he growled.  
  
"Is there a problem son?" Steve wandered over as soon as he heard the tone in the man's voice.  
  
"No. I just need to talk to her." he replied through clenched teeth. "We have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Then ask the lady nicely."  
  
"Alisha can we talk?" he asked. His voice was unusually void of emotion.  
  
"Sure. We can chat in my room." She replied.  
  
"How about in the hall?" He asked and was already headed back out the door.  
  
"What is it?" Alisha hissed after they walked out into the hall.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!" He raised his hand to smack her, but she blocked it.  
  
"Enough is enough." She replied and back-handed him.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" He tried to tackle her, but missed. She hit him square across the jaw. This infuriated him even more and he delivered a blow to her already injured ribs. She kicked him in the stomach and was about to tackle him to the ground when he pulled a knife. She felt it slice her before she ever saw it. Right across her side. She kicked the knife out of his hand and delivered another kick to the head and Mike went down. She went down as well. She put her hand over the cut, but blood was already seeping through her fingers. Jerry Lawler was coming out of his room with his son Brian behind him when they stumbled upon the two of them laying in the hallway.  
  
"Alisha!" Jerry ran over to Mike and kicked the knife away from his grasp and Brian went to Alisha.  
  
"Dad. Call for an ambulance." Brian yelled. By this time people were coming out of their rooms to see what was going on.   
  
Jeff finally walked out to see what Brian was yelling about. He thought his legs would give out when he saw the sight before him. There was a growing pool of blood around Alisha and she wasn't moving. "Oh God!" He put his hand over his mouth. He was afraid he was going to be sick at the sight. Both Brian and Jerry were attending to her. Jeff finally made his way to Alisha and crouched beside her. He looked Brian straight in the eye. "How bad?"  
  
"It's definitely not good bro." He replied as blood was seeping between his fingers.   
  
The paramedics arrived and Alisha was rushed into surgery. 


	4. On Tour pt. 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone but Alisha.....  
  
The stabbing made news around the country. No one was permitted to see Alisha until after surgery. Things were not looking good. There was a lot of internal damage done along with the emotional distress that she had been under before the incident. Sometime during the night of the second week, she regained consciousness. She cut off access to all visitors and Vince was the only one that was given minimal information on her recovery. Finally, she was released and given a three month vacation before returning.  
  
Brian picked up the phone. He looked at the caller I.D., but it wasn't registering. "Hello?"  
  
"Brian?" A small, weak voice met his strongly accented one.  
  
"This is."  
  
"It's Alisha."  
  
"Hey. What's up?"   
  
"I was wondering if you could come get me. I'm sorta stuck at the airport and I have no way of getting to the arena."  
  
"Sure I'm on my way." He hung up and grabbed his keys.  
  
He arrived at the airport and adjusted his hat and sunglasses. Walking in there was a sea of people moving around. He looked around, but didn't recognize anyone. A girl that reminded him of a modern day Marilyn Monroe approached him.  
  
"Thanks for coming."   
  
"Alisha?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."   
  
Brian looked her over. She had undergone a drastic change. Her hair was chin length, waves replacing the curls and it mostly straight. Blonde, covering her usual chocolate brown color hair. Her eyes were an icy blue. She was a lot thinner than he remembered, probably from being sick and sported a belly button ring. She was clothed in flared jeans, combat boots, and a lavender tube top. "Wow!" He gave her a quick hug and grabbed her bags. They headed out to the rental and put her things in the trunk. The drive was silent and the arena was finally looming before them. He pulled into the VIP parking. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't say anything to anyone about me being back. Please?!"  
  
"Sure whatever you want." Brian replied and they walked into the arena. Alisha headed towards the McMahon Locker room/office. She was offered a job as a manager until she was cleared to wrestle. Vince was thrilled to see her and was happy she decided to return. He had had his doubts. Alisha wandered over to Steve's locker room. He was stretching and trying to remember everything that was suppose to happen that evening. She knocked on the door as she stepped in. "Hey Steve."  
  
"Alisha!"   
  
"Hi!" She waved and sat next to him. They both sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"When did you get in?"  
  
"Today. About an hour ago."  
  
"It's good to see you."  
  
"Thanks. It's good to see you." She looked over at the door. "I should get going. I'll see ya around."  
  
"Sounds good." He watched her walk to the door. "Alisha, I'm glad you're back." She nodded and walked out.  
  
She walked next door. Dwayne was watching the monitor. "Oh my gosh it's the Rock!" She said in her best fan imitation. He jumped up.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"You could give me a hug." He finally realized who it was. He picked her up and swung her around. "Down!" She squealed. "Put me down."   
  
"You look fabulous."  
  
"Thanks. It's something new."  
  
"I like it." He sat down with her. "How are you?" His gaze caught her's.   
  
"I take it one day at a time. Things were hairy for a while, but things are getting better."  
  
"Good. It you ever need anything...."  
  
"Thanks Rocky. I'll see ya later. I still have a few people to see."  
  
She walked to the Hardy/Jericho locker room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There was complete chaos within. There was some type of clothing fight. Shirts were flying everywhere and people were being tackled and pinned everywhere. Alisha joined in the fray. She leapt on Jeff's back and covered his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" He tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge. Finally, he flipped her over his head onto the couch. The rest, by this time had noticed who it was. Jeff was in for a surprise. He looked down at his attacker. "You!" He jumped on the couch and they continued to wrestle. Alisha pinned him.  
  
"Now how many girls wouldn't love to be in this position?" She asked as she straddled his waist.  
  
"Same could be said for the men in America, wanting my position."  
  
She stood up and walked over to Chris, throwing her arms around him. He picked her up and gave her a large bear hug. "Chris, you're crushing me." He set her down. After hugs from Amy and Matt she moved down to the area just outside the curtain. She told the sound men to hit her music. The crowd went wild as she emerged from the curtains. She grabbed a mic and went to the middle of the ring. The crowd was still roaring. "It's good to be in Boston." There was thunderous applause. "I want to thank everyone for their concern. I'm happy to be returning to action after close to six months off. I'm going to be managing for a while. With the absence of Scotty Too Hotty. I'll be managing Grandmaster Sexy." The crowd was going over the top at the mention of Too Cool. "I also have another business matter to attend to. This has to do with the King. Would you please join me in the ring?" The King left the broadcasting post. "As you know I was stabbed at my hotel after a show. This man was one of the ones, along with Grandmaster to save me from bleeding to death on the floor of that hotel. King, thank you." She gave him a kiss on the check and headed back to the backstage area. Brian gave her a ride back to the hotel after the show and their friendship began to blossom.  
  
Alisha and Brian spent a lot of time together.  
  
"So have you talked to Jeff yet?" Brian asked as he used his chopsticks to jiggle the carton of chicken stir-fry.  
  
"No." She hated to admit it, but she really had been avoiding everyone. She was still trying to put everything together.  
  
Brian had learned just how far to push, before he upset her, and decided not to push it any farther. He had learned the hard way. It took a lot of crying sessions before there was a level of trust between them and a level of understanding for him to know just where she was mentally. The rest of the guys understood this as well and were giving her space and waiting for her to come to them. "So when do you start wrestling again?" He asked switching the subject.  
  
"Saturday. A house-match. Us versus RTC, Ivory and Steven."  
  
"We're going into a mixed match? Awesome."  
  
"It should be interesting." Alisha was nervous. She hadn't wrestled in almost a year. She also weighed about twenty pounds less than she had when she started. She just was never able to gain the weight back that had lost in the hospital. She was still adjusting to the loss. All of her losses. She went to New York every Thursday for a group and one on one therapy sessions and she was doing well. She just needed to connect her friendships from before to now. "I'm going visiting."  
  
"Sounds good. I'm going out. Do you want me to come back early?" Brian had been coming back from the clubs early, because Alisha was afraid to stay alone. It used to be almost every night, but she finally seemed to be overcoming her fears of staying alone.  
  
"Nah. I'll see you either when you come in or in the morning. Have fun." She walked out into the hallway. The halls reminded her of a dormitory. Since they had the whole floor, most of the doors were open until the occupants went to bed or if they had guests. She stopped at Chris' room and played a game of cards. It gave them a chance to chat.  
  
"So how are you?" He asked tentatively. He didn't know how to approach the subject. He had been avoiding it, because she had, but he really wanted to know. Worst care scenario, she left and he would go back to playing solitaire.   
  
"Better. The scars were cosmetically covered and therapy is really helping. Chris, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I know that I have been distant, but I needed time to sort everything out."  
  
"I understand. And you're welcome. I'm glad that I was there. I just wish..."  
  
"There was nothing that you could have done. It's in the past and there is nothing we can do to change it."  
  
"Yeah I know. It was just a shame."  
  
"Yup. Royal flush. I win." She replied laying out her cards. Chris sighed. It was the sixth game that he lost. "I've got some other people to see and well to be totally honest, there is no real challenge here." She smiled wickedly and bounced out of the room humming some mocking tune that he couldn't really put his finger on. She stopped by Steve's, but he was out and according to the little dry-erase boards, that everyone had to post on their doors, he and Dwayne had gone to get something to eat and hit the bar. It made it easier than hunting people down. She walked down the hall to the Hardyz room. Jeff was stretched on the bed watching some old cartoons that she didn't recognize. She walked in and stretched out next to him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He stayed calm. This was the first time that she had attempted to talk to him since her return. She looked even more gorgeous than he remembered. He wanted to hug and kiss her and tell her he loved her, but that was a little over the top for their first, real conversation in almost a year.   
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He grabbed his coat. They headed out to the street and started walking through the park across the street.  
  
"I missed you." She said as she slipped her hand into his. She rested her head against his arm as they walked. She had missed the feel of touching him and talking to him, but she was too scared to be with him before. That fear had lessened over time. Brian had been a key to her progress. He was always supportive and reminded her of what she wanted. Her life back. That included her life with Jeff in it.  
  
"I missed you, too." He put his arm around her. They walked and talked about everything the other had missed. He didn't tell her that he knew a few things from Brian. Brian wanted to encourage their relationship, so if there was something that he should know Brian told him. Otherwise, Brian had been pretty tight-lipped about the whole thing. They headed to a night club down the street. They were both in the mood for a drink and some socializing.  
  
The club was crazy there was dancing on both floors. They stayed on the bottom floor and had a few drinks. Alisha had a thing for Cherry Cheesecake shots and had a few of them at the bar. There were rumors that she was a bad-ass when it came to drinking, especially shots. This was a real compliment coming from Steve. She proved it. They went down slow and smooth. They hit the dance floor. Some of the other stars were there as well. Adam and Jason were out on the floor and they joined them. Jeff was surprised at Alisha's dancing ability.  
  
A slow song started and Jeff turned to ask her to dance, but Alisha had disappeared. "Damn!" He started searching the floor.  
  
Alisha made her way through the crowd when an arm wrapped around her. "Where ya going sweetheart?" Brian asked. He spun her around and pulled her closer. She was spooked, but was starting to relax into him. He saw Jeff making his way over. He continued dancing with her until Jeff asked to cut in. "I'll see ya later." Brian said and handed her over to Jeff. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
There were a few songs after that and Jeff could tell that she was starting to doze off. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Mhmm." She mumbled into his shoulder. He guided her out and back to the hotel. She kissed him on the cheek and went into her room. Jeff returned to his room and for the first time in about a year he fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Brian walked in and Alisha was already in bed. Her dreams were still haunting her. She never looked at peace when she was asleep. He was hoping that over time that would heal as well. She was a different person since she came back, she never really got serious. Alisha was always bubbly and joking around. He couldn't tell if it was a cover or if everything that had happened made her lighten up. Brian was thrilled to see her with Jeff at the club. Jeff had waited a very long time for tonight. He threw on a tank with his boxers and picked things up a little.  
  
"Brian?" A sleepy voice questioned.  
  
"Yeah Sweetie. I just got in. Go back to sleep." He brushed away the stray strand on her cheek. "Sweet dreams." He looked down at her. "Maybe we can all get some sleep tonight." She was prone to nightmares and she didn't always wake up. It wasn't uncommon for the next door neighbor to peek in. She could sometimes raise the dead, but now it was more she would sometimes talk in her sleep. The screams had stopped about two weeks ago and everyone was sleeping better. Of course no one said anything to her about it in the morning, since she didn't remember it most of the time.  
  
  
"Morning Princess." A voice roused her out of sleep.  
  
"Shane!" She gave him a huge hug. He brought a tray and set it in front of her with breakfast on it.  
  
"Wow true royal treatment."  
  
"Of course. I haven't seen you in forever."  
  
"I know." She replied sadly and began to play with her scrambled eggs.  
  
"But that's no problem. We start making up lost time now." He stood up. "You're looking at your new manager."  
  
Alisha almost choked on her eggs. "What?"  
  
"Kidding. Actually I'm her to take you shopping for show clothing and signing clothing."  
  
"Ah my very own fashion critiquer."  
  
"That's me!" He walked towards the door. "Hurry up. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."  
  
Alisha met him down in the lobby and they shopped for three hours. Checking out some of the most outrageous stores. Those were the best to find a unique ring outfit. They stopped off at the ice cream shop. Shane had bought them both a hot fudge sundae. "Okay Shane. What's up?"  
  
"I'm sure you heard that I bought WCW." She nodded. "I want you to join me. It would be good for your promotional needs and a lot of fun. The guys are really nice over there. Plus your a rising superstar. You would have a lot more growing room over there. Just think about it. I'll save a seat for you on the plane tonight, but no pressure. I just want you to do what feels right to you."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"That's all I ask." The rest of the trip to the hotel was silent.  
  
Alisha thought about what she should do. Finally, she came to a decision as they headed to the hotel elevator. "I'll sign whatever you need on the plane." She went upstairs to pack she had about three hours before it was time to leave. She stopped by and said good-bye to everyone. Jeff looked the very upset, but promised to stay in close contact. The rest were glad that she was getting a chance to spread her wings a little. No one could deny what a great opportunity it was for her. Brian helps her gather all of her stuff and walked down to the lobby.   
  
"Sweetie call if you need anything. Both groups will be in Florida in two weeks. We'll see ya then." Brian hated that he was losing one of the best roomates he had ever had. He hugged tightly. Knowing it may be a long while before she decides to see him or the rest of the crew. She needed time and space to figure out which way was up. She disappeared down the road.  
  
'Maybe I like as more than a friend.' Brian quickly squahes the thought and heads upstairs to get ready to go out.  
  
  
  
Alisha walked into HQ for WCW. An assistant was waiting for her when she arrived. She was taken to a large family room, would be the best way to describe it. She took a seat and watched as others filled in. This was the first real meeting since the change in ownership.  
  
Shane strode in. "Mornin' gentlemen and ladies. Welcome to the New WCW of the 21st century. Here are the assignments. Enjoy."  
  
Alisha sat and looked over the new assignment. She was going to be one of the newest faces to the up and coming women's division. She would be taking on Stacey. She went to the lockerroom and dropped off all of her stuff. She then went out to wander around. She thought that would be the best way to meet people. She ran into Rey first. They had a quick chat and he had to return to the ring area for a warmup and review of what he was going to do in his match tonight. She also met the rest of the Filthy Animals. They were all really nice and she took an immediate liking to them. She walked down to the refreshment stand and ordered a hot chcolate. She sat down and started going through a magazine that was nearby.  
  
"Anything interesting?" A voice asked.  
  
She looked up to see Paige standing in front of her. "Not really. Hi I'm Alisha."  
  
"Paige. Nice to meet you. Weren't you on the WWF?"  
  
"Yeah. Shane asked me to move here."  
  
"Must have been hard to leave."  
  
"A necessary evil. It was time for a change. Way too many memories at that place for my liking."  
  
"I heard about what happened. Some crazy fan?"  
  
"Ex."  
  
"Ouch." He made a face. "I should get going, but I'll see you at the meeting later."  
  
"K. See ya." She returned to the magazine. She was shocked when Bill Goldberg took a seat across from her. They had a conversation about that evening's show and then he left to workout. She returned to the Filthy Animals lockeroom and chatted with them.  
  
"So he comes flying off the top rope to tackle Kevin and he misses. He lands smack in the middle of the ring. Knocked out cold. Gave poor Kev a heart attack." Billy was retelling the story of how Rey knocked himself out in practice last week.  
  
"You're kidding?"   
  
Billy shook his head. "It was actually kinda cool looking."  
  
Her cell rang. "Hello Sweetheart." A Tennessee accent drawled.  
  
"Hey Dawl." She replied, recognizing Brian's voice right away.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine."  
  
Alisha smirked. She had a habit of borrowing Brian's clothes to veg out in. She found his favorite t-shirt when she was unpacking. She thought she would have heard from him earlier, since he wore it all the time. "Yeah. Well it gives you an excuse to come see me in Florida."  
  
"You knew I would anyway."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"We have to have our wild, kinky nights sometime."  
  
Alisha turned beet red. "In your dreams."  
  
"Always."  
  
"You're truly a sick man Brian."  
  
"I know." He laughed. "So are you red yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are people staring at you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mission accomplished. I want my shirt clean and returned to me in two weeks."  
  
"Why? I look better in it that you do anyway."  
  
"Let's not go there. Two weeks. Then it gets returned to me."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Bye." She hung up and say the room was staring at her. Sometime during the conversation more people had come in. They all stared in interest.  
  
"My old roommate."  
  
"Who?" asked Kevin Nash.  
  
"Brian Christopher." He nodded. "I borrowed something he wants back."  
  
"Oh. Are you a going to give it back to him in Florida?"  
  
"That's his plan. I sorta like the shirt, but he'll torment me until he gets it back, so I'll give it back." Her cell rang again. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ali, it's Jeff."  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you guys think...Jeff, Brian, or someone else to be Alisha's true love. R/R and let me know. 


	5. On tour pt. 5 (the end...at least of th...

I only own Alisha.....This is the last installment of the series, at least for now. Thanks for the emails and sorry for the posting delay. There are a few implieds....take them however you want :)  
  
Alisha spok to Jeff for a few minutes and then went to the meeting. The time before the two companies were in the same town flew by. Alisha pulled her bag oout of the rental car.  
  
"Here let me get that."  
  
"Jeff!" She hugged him.  
  
"Hey." He buried his face in her neck.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too." He took her hand and her bag and brought her to the front desk. She got her room and they put her bag in her room.  
  
"Hungry?" Jeff asked after she had unpacked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good I made reservations for us downstairs." He brought her to the restaurant and they had a quiet dinner. It was a good time for them to talk. They danced after dinner.  
  
  
  
  
"Wanna come in?" asked Alisha.  
  
"Sure." He entered the large suite. "You are such a suck up to Shane."  
  
"Maybe, but I never have to share a room and I get one of the best rooms available."  
  
"Lucky." They stretched out and started to watch a movie. Jeff leaned over and kissed her. He looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you." She was trembling against him. She nodded and returned the kiss. He made his way down to her navel ring and twirled it in his mouth. She thought she would go insane and Jeff knew it.  
  
"Jeff..." He replied with a nod.  
  
  
  
Alisha woke to the sun shining in. Jeff was watching her. "Morning." She mumbled and stretched.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked nervously.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm fine." She curled up next to him and fell back to sleep in the warm sunshine.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
